a better day to come
by shoesr4losers
Summary: Samgo and miroku die leaving kagome and inuyasha alone uh i guess shippo doesn't exist in this one....finished
1. broken hearts come together

I don't own them

Kagome sighed softly, her hair blowing gently in the wind as she watched the sun set. The tears that had dried on her face left it feeling stretched. Another tear fell down her cheek and she sat down leaning against a tree. Drawing her legs up, she leaned her forehead on them and sobbed, her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat there for quite some time, crying till no more tears came, still sobbing long after wards. She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. Nobody came for her that night, but somebody was already there. He sat high up in a tree and watched over her silently. He watched as she shifted in her sleep, lying on her side, resting her head on her arm. She sighed quietly in her sleep as a tear rolled down her cheek. A soft sob escaped her lips but she was still sleeping. I watched her listening to every noised she made, these ears missed nothing, and watching every move she made, his eyes wouldn't miss a move that his love made. He watched as she shivered lightly as a breeze swept over her. He hopped from the tree and curled his body around hers. She sighed softly – a sad sigh – but a comforted one as well. He laid his head in her hair and took in her scent. That's how he fell asleep, and that's how he woke then next morning. He lay with her till she woke, when the sun was high above them. He was slightly surprised she slept so long. Normally she woke him up. She rolled over to looked into the branches of the tree above her, as the sunlight filtered down through the leaves. She was surprised to feel his arms around her. She knew it was him without even looking at him.

"Inuyasha" she sighed, still sad, but feeling a little better knowing he was near. Losing her friends had taken a toll on her, as it had taken from him too. Their lives where taken from them. They didn't live to see long happy lives, have children, or get married. They had been deeply in love. They died in each other's arms. Something that both of them would have wanted.

"Kagome..." He said burying his head into her hair again. He picked her up and jumped high into the tree. She clung to him and cried he held her patiently till she finished, a tear falling from his eyes too. He'd never let her know. She sighed and looked up at him.

"How much longer inuyasha? How much longer will this hurt, how much longer will we have to search?" her eyes pleaded his for an answer, and for once he had none.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry..." He would have given the world to erase her pain, to bring back their friends, to have the search finally end. He couldn't do anything about it though, he knew that.

"It's not fair! I'm such an idiot! This whole thing has been my fault. Everything. I wish I could have gone in their place."

"It's not your fault kagome, you didn't know...Hell I didn't know either. I can't say everything will be ok, cause we'll always miss them, but they died happy, together. We'd both go in their place, if we had been given the chance." He held her close. "Their souls are in a better place now, their spirits are with us, in their memories, guiding us, but their souls are together forever, they'll be in love eternally."

"I'll always miss them" She mumbled into his chest.

"We both will." She leaned her back against him, her head on his chest. She shivered again. He shifted slightly as he took off his kimono top, and he draped the large cloth across kagome. Together they looked out off the branch, off the cliff looking onto the countryside. Tears were falling freely down kagome's face, but here pooled in His eyes. He blinked, they fell... Neither of them felt like completing their journey not with out their friends, but neither of them could stand letting their deaths go with out them being avenged.

"Oh kagome I'm so sorry...We'll get through this together..."

"I know, its just I'm so sick of it."

"Of what?" he asked concern filling his voice. Did she want to leave him?

"Of everything...." She said. Her voice drifting off sadly.

"I love you, Kagome" He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha" she said, lacing her fingers in his "I always have..."

"I always will..." inuyasha said. She started crying. He held her close, and kissed every tear away. "They wouldn't want you to cry"

"I-I-I can't help it" she stuttered in between sobs. "Its just...They would have love to see this moment" she smiled through her tears.

"We'd never hear the end of it" he said smiling as a tear of his own fell. Kagome twisted around on the branch to face him. His shirt fell, fluttering in the breeze to the ground. He lifted his face up, and their lips met, Parted and met again in a more passionate kiss. "Oh kagome..." he sighed, happy for the first time in days.

((Somewhere above them))

Sango and miroku floated through the air looking down on the new couple.

"Geez, it took them long enough"

"You have no room to talk monk." Sango said as she poked him.

"Hey!" he smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you miroku"

"I love you to sango."

Ok so the ending was corny, but I couldn't help it. Please REVIEW. Yeah please!!! Review!!


	2. remeber&revenge

I don't own them.

I guess I'm doing this upon request. It was supposed to be a one shot but I probably forgot to type that ...silly me...

_flashback_

"_No!" miroku said sternly as he grabbed sango's hand. He wasn't being lecherous that time, he'd meant it. "Sango I want to be with you forever and yet to come." Sango's eyes were glistening with tears. She looked up at him eyes wide, trying to be stern but her eyes gave everything away._

"_You mean that miroku?" she said her mouth a thin line she wouldn't be caught up in one of miroku's little tricks again. _

"_Yes sango, I-you...you mean more to me then you'll ever know." Sango's eyes over flowed and miroku stood up and hugged her. _

"_Miroku you ass why couldn't you have said so earlier?!?" she said happily, gently punching him in the arm. He landed down and brushed his lips on hers, and he deepened the kiss. _

_Inuyasha watched them from the trees so that's how it's done then...he thought. He really hadn't come to spy, rather to tell them that we had to get going, it just it seems mean to intrude in a time like this. Oh well. He hopped down from the tree. _

"_Come on you t2o love birds, we gotta get going." They both blushed furiously at being caught, and began to follow inuyasha back to the campsite. Along the way, miroku grabbed sango's hand. Sighing quietly, she leaned her head on miroku's shoulder. _

_Sango threw her boomerang, hitting the demon's shoulder as it came back to her, she braced her self to catch it, focusing on that rather then the demon. Miroku saw the spike coming at her and ran to get her out of the way. He was too late. She fell to the ground, a hole in her stomach. "SANGO" he screamed in grief. Bending down to hold her, he began to cry. Why now, so shortly after their love had been confessed? Her eyes widened in alarm as the demon shot off another spike, entering through miroku's back, and pinning him on top of sango. He coughed up blood. "I'm sorry" he gasped his words came out ad a groggle from the blood I his throat. _

"_I love you miroku" sango managed from underneath of him. _

"_I love you too." They where their last words. The last thing either of them heard. _

"_WINDSCAR" echoed through out the clearing, mixed with the demon's screams as it was devoured by the blinding yellow light. Kagome's footsteps her heavy as she dragged her self-over to her deceased friends. Inuyasha behind her. He saw her double over and cry on miroku's back, and he knew that his friends where dead. He picked her up and they cried together over the loss of their loved ones. _

_A little while later, they buried them. And prayed over their bodies. They are together in death, as they had just become in life. _

_That night inuyasha held kagome while she slept, gazing down on her face with love and remorse for his friends. What would he do if she got hurt? She was the only person, who he truly loved, and she was the only person to ever truly love him back, or at least he hoped. The sun was beginning to rise and the world was getting brighter, standing up, he carried kagome to a prettier spot for when she woke up. It was a litter to the west. There was a waterfall and some woods. They would be staying at the top of the cliff so he had to watch over kagome closely. He knew kagome to be impulsive and self less. He knew that if she went off the cliff he would follow, without a trace of remorse._

_ end flashback_

Three days have passed sense then. Three days of heartbreak, three days of silence and quiet crying. Three days of kissed, trying to calm the hurt.

Walking along, carrying a sleeping kagome on his back he stopped. There was that stench again. NARAKU! He put kagome down, waking her up. "I can smell naraku, he's near."

"Naraku" she breathed, hate dripping from her voice. She grabbed her bow and arrows. "Let's go inuyasha."

They walked into a clearing where a man with dark hair stood. "I see inuyasha, you have arrived. But where are the other too, I was expecting their presence too."

"Like you don't know!" inuyasha spat staring at him intently.

"Oh now I remember, those weaklings." He smiled evilly.

Kagome strung an arrow onto her bow, and aimed for naraku's heart. "You," she said quietly, her voice was cold and threatening to the point where inuyasha barely recognized it. "You killed my friends, you cursed miroku, you killed inuyasha's love, and you disserve this, more then anyone I know." She said getting ready to release the arrow. Naraku moved quickly to the side, But kagome who had been predicting this, had adjusted her aim before she shot. It caught him in the chest and blew away half of his body.

"Oh so your little wench is getting better" he said as he flew at inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved to dodge that blow and replaced his body with the sword. Naraku's Left, and remaining arm fell. "I'm not that easy to kill you fools," he said as he re grew his lost limbs in front of their eyes. This will be the battle of a lifetime Inuyasha thought, hopefully not our last together. He thought as his eyes drifted to kagome. HE grabbed her arm as a tiny demon flew through the spot where she had been standing.

Naraku had returned. Inuyasha noticed that Naraku's aura had weakened. 'Heh he thought all we have to do is wear him out.' He slammed his sword down. "WINDSCAR" He screamed. Naraku hadn't been expecting that this early in the battle he be caught in it. He quickly drew his body, or what was left of in to the sky. Kagome's arrow hit him in the head. There was a blinding blue light. "I'm not dead you fools" he once again began to reform his body.

"You will be" inuyasha growled as he jumped up and cut through naraku's healing energy. "BACKLASHWAVE" he screamed. Coils of blue and gold energy twisted around naraku.

"You idi-"he started but was caught short by kagome's arrow hitting him. He screamed as his body was torn apart by inuyasha's and kagome's energy twirled around him. Three fourths of a pink sphere flew from the green could in the sky. Kagome caught it.

She turned to inuyasha, light in her eyes. We did it!" she cried hugging him. "Naraku was finally defeated. Sango and miroku are avenged!" She hugged him. "Our journey has ended, let's go back to kaede's village, and celebrate." He stared at her.

"I didn't expect it to be that easy..." ... 'I hadn't expected our journey to end so soon' he finished in his mind.

"Inuyasha why are you looking at me like that?" she asked sadly. HE looked like his heart was breaking.

"It's nothing Kagome"

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he stated forcefully. She looked at him.

"You don't think I'm leaving you do you..."

"Are you?" he replied not looking at her.

"I would never leave you." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face her.

"I love you inuyasha, I thought you knew that"

"I do, but what about your "exams,"" he said, spitting out the word. He hated the things that took his kagome away from him.

"I HATE exams" kagome screamed.

"Oh" Inuyasha felt better now, and pulled her back into a hug. He kissed her. "I love you"


End file.
